


Sympathy for the Devil

by ridgeline



Series: All Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, And Dry Jokes, And horror, Awkward BDSM, Crack and Angst, Knifeplay, Like a Wiseman/Wise Woman Once Said, M/M, Since Lucifer's Immortal, and Horror and Freak Out
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Constantine在周三晚上收到了老二相片，然后Lucifer意识到了世界上最可怕和伤人的东西是什么。很遗憾，没有人是赢家。





	Sympathy for the Devil

星期三晚上，Constantine在酒吧里接到了一系列短信。这些短信一半由含义模糊的表情，一半由莫名其妙的缩写语构成，全部来自地狱之王本人。如果Constantine没有理解错误，它们的意思倒是简单明确，不过这倒是证明了Lucifer要么是在醉得够呛的情况下激情群发给通讯录上的每个人，要么是心情足够糟糕到饥不择食。他思考了半天，攥着酒杯，想要想出一个足够好的理由来拒绝，最后发送了一条最简单的：“ _老二相片，证明是本人_ ”

  
  
叮，Constantine点开信息，一张老二相片，确实是本人，而且确实神志不清。叮，又一条信息： _十五分钟后我的公寓见，门没关，带点Xanax。_

 

他下载了相片，放到驱邪文件夹里面，然后叹了口气，喝完放在吧台上的威士忌，起身出发。

  
  
半个小时后，Constantine抵达了顶楼公寓，带着中餐外卖和市面上能找到的最强劲的镇静剂。计划是这样的：如果镇静剂不起作用，就用过于油腻的食物让Lucifer陷入昏迷，继而脱身。

  
  
能有多难？

  
  
他推开门。

 

情况比想象的更糟，顶楼公寓里面放着震耳欲聋的电子摇摆舞曲，客厅的地板完全被空的和半空的酒瓶淹没，难以下脚。除此之外，还有大量玻璃碎片和披萨盒、外卖盒、膨化食品包装袋。又一个危险信号，Lucifer平时的品位要好得多。Constantine皱着鼻子，穿过这片垃圾的海洋，纳闷发生了什么，而且每一秒钟过去，他想要逃走的欲望都在逐渐高涨，同时上涨的还有好奇心： _是什么能让Lucifer这么悲惨？_

  
  
Constantine几乎很肯定那就是他的死因。

 

他最终在卧室里面找到了Lucifer，半躺在床上，淹没在堆积如山的脏衣服和打开的外卖盒里面，令人欣慰地穿着睡袍――虽然没有穿裤子。Lucifer手里抓着一大瓶伏特加，一副愠怒而漠不关心的样子，脸上有至少两个星期没刮的胡渣和三天历史的食物残渣，对他的出现完全无动于衷。

 

“我带了左宗棠鸡、什锦炒面和芬太尼，”Constantin说，“好好享受你的晚上，告辞了。”

  
  
“赞，”Lucifer说，“跪下，脱掉衣服。”

  
  
“感谢你热情的邀请，但是不了，我明天要早起。亲爱的，我很肯定你的通讯录里面有很多人愿意接受你的邀请。”

 

“试过了，你是最后一个。”

  
  
“真是意外，老爹。”Constantine说， _26种你的生活状态很危险的信号：恶魔都认为你是那个最迫不得已的选择，_ “不过关于工作那部分是真的，爱莫能助。”

  
  
“好吧，算了。”Lucifer不以为然地说。

  
  
Constantine松了一口气。

  
  
“凑合吧，把衣服脱了，把球棍拿过来。”

 

这也太过分了。

 

Constantine首先走到客厅，关掉音响，然后他回到卧室，猛地拉开窗帘，接着打开所有的灯，他背后传来抱怨的嘟囔，不过Constantine彻底无视。接着他朝卧室里面看了一圈，找到了水杯，径直走过去，泼到Lucifer脸上。

  
  
“嗷！”

  
  
“清醒点了？”

  
  
Lucifer把酒瓶放到两腿之间，骂骂咧咧地抹掉脸上的水，“不能更清醒了，”他抱怨，“拜你所赐，我好不容易喝醉了，现在又得重来一次。”

  
  
“加油，请努力。”Constantine转身。

 

Lucifer伸出一只手抓着他的胳膊，而且透过湿漉漉的头发，摆出一副眼睛瞪大的无辜受伤狗狗表情。

 

“这一套对爸爸起过作用吗？”Constantine问。

 

“没有，很难说，他不和人说话。”

 

Constantine又努力了一次，但是Lucifer的钳制颇为有效。第一百万次，Constantine提醒自己不要靠近他的四肢可以触及的范围， _说到恶魔陷阱嘛_ 。他最后叹了一口气，在脑袋里面翻找了一下，找出他最有效的 _看看，我真的很关心你_ 的假笑，因为说真的，一个人——恶魔——绝望到找他寻求情感支持，那他/她/它可能是真的很绝望。

 

“好吧，”他说。

 

“好吧。”Lucifer说，“我也没什么心情打人，欠你个人情怎么样？”

 

“什么样的人情？”

 

“揍我一顿。”

 

砰地一声，Constantine一拳打在他眼睛上面，然后收回拳头，甩着指关节，苦着脸看Lucifer，后者的脸依然丝毫无损。

 

“我觉得你想要的不是这个。”他慢吞吞地说。

 

“是。”Lucifer承认，“永生这档子事有时是有点烦人。”

 

水还在从他的头发上滴下来，而Lucifer看起来前所未有的迟缓、迷失而且困惑，就像是他并不真的在意，这让这件事变得有点烦人，而且不再那么好笑了。Constantine想了一会儿，抓起他的手臂，把他拽起来，Lucifer看向他，面带疑惑。

 

“我可能有一两个办法。”Constantine承认。

 

他在地上找了两个还算干净的塑料袋，然后打开Lucifer存放玩具的柜子，拿出几幅塑料扎带手铐。Lucifer站在他旁边，看着他测试塑料袋的结实程度，一脸困惑。然后Constantine拉着他走进衣帽间，清空了一个衣柜，把昂贵的衬衫全部扔到地上，然后关掉自动感应灯。接着，他给Lucifer的手脚依次绑上两幅手铐，把他推到衣柜里面，“在这等着。”Constantine说，无视Lucifer愈加迷惑的眼神，径直离开衣帽间，走进浴室，用热水浸透一大块浴巾。他回到衣帽间，看着依然尴尬地缩在衣柜里面的Lucifer，然后用小刀在塑料袋的正面开了个两个洞。Lucifer的眼神显示出了顿悟，不过似乎没有反抗的意思。Constantine把塑料袋套到他的头上，让鼻子和嘴从洞里出来，然后在脖子的位置扎紧。接着他让Lucifer躺下，把潮湿而沉重的浴巾盖在他脸上。

 

然后他关上衣柜，再在外面上了锁。

 

接下来，Constantine在Lucifer的公寓里面打发时间，确保他明天要用的假证件和假身份证明完美无瑕。之后，他扫荡了Lucifer的冰箱，给自己做了一顿晚饭，然后在Lucifer的酒架上拿了两瓶他的收藏品，一边吃茄汁豆，一边慢慢喝。吃完晚饭之后，Constantine端着酒杯，在Lucifer的公寓里面溜达，对资本主义的罪恶啧啧称奇，挑剔他的音乐品味。最后，他花了半个小时撬开Lucifer书房里面的暗柜，看Lucifer收集的假身份资料、日记和剪报，感觉好笑，这些古老的神和他们漫长的青春期阴影，他们会和坦普区任何一条后巷里面躲着的朋克少女非常有共同语言。他看了一眼时间，已经过去了两个小时，他慢慢而不慌不忙地回到衣帽间，打开衣柜门。

 

Lucifer还是他离开时那个样子，躺在一片窒息而闷热的黑暗里面，只有急促起伏的胸膛代表他还有呼吸。Constantine扔掉毛巾，然后割开塑料袋，一股潮湿的热气冒了出来，Lucifer剧烈地咳嗽，眼中满是泪水，脸被蒸得发红。

 

“有用吗？”Constantine问。

 

Lucifer咳了好一会儿，才缓过气来，然后他缓慢地摇了摇头。

 

“我可是曾经被天使用锁链锁了一千年，人类。”他说，声音嘶哑，“你知道我被放出来的第一件事是什么吗？我买下了多力多兹的总厂，然后吃了个够。”

 

“那水刑没用了。”Constantin说。

 

“显然，让我出来，我快得血栓了。”

 

他扶着情绪没有得到任何改善的Lucifer出来，而且有一瞬间受到了很大的让Lucifer就这么呆着的诱惑，不过理智很快就让他认清了现实，而且意识到按小时和Lucifer计服务费也许没有那么不现实（而且他的外套内侧口袋里面还揣着一瓶Lucifer的收藏品）。Constantine割断手铐，Lucifer抚摸手腕，一脸不爽，而且似乎骇人地更加清醒了。

 

也许不是最理想的状况。

 

Lucifer把他们带到了酒吧，然后给他们一个人倒了一杯。他一饮而尽，似乎即将干渴而死。

 

“我觉得我帮不上什么忙。”Constantine坦率地说。

 

“废话，看来我只能靠自己了，”Lucifer说。

 

Constantine欢欣鼓舞了大约半秒，一直到Lucifer从吧台下面拿出一把小刀。小刀的形状特殊，刀刃几乎是全黑的，没有任何反光。恶魔之刃。

 

“用这个。”Lucifer说。

 

“我可受不了这个。”Constantin抗拒，“这东西能削掉人类灵魂。”

 

Lucifer翻了个白眼，把酒杯重重地放在吧台上。

 

“我是说用在我身上。”他说，露出一个险恶的微笑。

 

Constantine知道Lucifer的浴室在哪里，而且跟在Lucifer后面走过去的一路上都心存疑虑，一半是担心Lucifer真的 _清醒_ 过来之后可能的报复，一半是因为他几乎 _明白_ Lucifer要的是什么，而且对他能共情这一点感到憎恨。自毁是一条驾轻就熟的路，而他已经是金牌玩家。但是当Lucifer脱掉浴袍，赤裸地沉进浴缸里面，双手抱着膝盖，一幅毫不设防的样子的时候。Constantine手拿刀子，发现自己感到了一种非常复杂的情绪：他一生都在玩命驱赶近似的东西，但却是第一次遇到了一个毫不设防，不得不仰仗他的慈悲的存在。报复，愤怒，恨意，喜悦，嗜虐，恐惧，各种情绪都有一点，而且都混到了一起，最后出现的是他以为自己无法感觉到的东西，怜悯。

 

“我会小心一点。”他说，“不过不能保证。但是你不会在意的，是不是，亲爱的？”

 

Lucifer没有回答，他的下颚靠着浴缸壁，双眼紧闭，看起来似乎不能更不在乎了。

 

_自毁是一条漫长而颠簸的路……_

 

Constantine把音响重新打开，然后调大音量，掩盖之后可能出现的声音，接着他卷起袖子，忍住突如其来的恶心感觉，开始割了起来。随着时间过去，他的感受变得冷酷，变得更加公事公办。Lucifer的手指在浴缸边上到处抓挠，留下模糊的血色痕迹，他肋下流出的血依然是红色的，顺着皮肤淌下来，打着旋儿，流下排水口。他剃掉一只眼睛的时候，Lucifer第一次发出了声音，但是那也不是痛苦的声音，几乎更像是某种解脱。 _啊，兄弟，应该就看看电视，然后喝酒，来上几针，整夜狂欢，填满那个空洞，赶走那种钝痛。但是那不足够，是不是？_ 康斯坦丁割掉两根手指，扔到垃圾桶里面，任由神经暴露在外面，起最大的作用。他瞥了一眼浴缸里面剩下的躯体：血红而坑坑洼洼的一片，到处都是创伤，割伤和戳伤，已经看不出本来的面目。不过，Constantine把刀子扔到淋浴头下面，疲倦地坐在浴缸边上，抹了一把额头，知道一切都是徒劳。他感觉有点想吐。

 

眨眼之间，Lucifer开始愈合，完好如初。在一片他自己的血泊里面，Lucifer缓慢地坐起来，一脸厌倦。

 

”啊，操。”他嘟囔，摸了一下之前眼睛被挖掉的地方。

 

“够了吗？”Constantine说，“不够也没办法。我尽力了，而且需要睡上两个小时。我要借用你的客房了。”

 

“不行，再来一次。”Lucifer说，看起来完全就是个生闷气的、血迹斑斑的孩子。

 

这晚实在很漫长，而且越来越不好笑。Constantine思考了一秒他是否会后悔，最终决定他不在乎。

 

“她和别人订婚了，她没有选择你，你搞砸了，没有办法挽回，天哪，”他说，“而且你知道，你活该。说真的，这挺无聊的，Lucy，以你的年纪来说，不知道有没有人对你说过：成熟一点吧。这不可能是你第一次被人甩了，大约两个月后，你就会忘了。”

 

“这不是因为——”

 

“是，因为你亲爱的探员不陪你玩了，你亲爱的奴仆现在有了独立的生活，而且老爸还是不理解你，没有人关注你，陪你一起过家家了。因为大家都长大了，有自己的问题，很糟糕，是不是？这就是成年人的生活，而且糟透了，会一直这么糟下去，比地狱还糟糕。你不可能永远是五岁，不过，也许 _你_ 可以。算了，我真的得去睡了，否则明天我会死在现场。”

 

Constantine起身，然后他回过头来，正好对上Lucifer的视线，那是不知所措而困惑的视线。 _他是真的不明白。_ 而他感觉恶心。

 

“一开始就不应该爱上凡人的。”他说，几乎感觉到了一丝施虐的快感，“差太远了，最好是不要说。”

 

客厅里面的播放器跳到了All Alone the Watchtower，时不时的，Lucifer的音乐品味会很不错，但是现在只让Constantine觉得头痛，他关掉音响，走进客房，拥抱他需要的那几个小时睡眠。

 

一如既往，暴力和死亡的恶梦等着他。

 

醒来之后，花了大约半个小时，Constantine才想起自己是在哪里（洛杉矶，Lux，顶楼公寓，Lucifer Morningstar的客房，糟透了，Lucifer可是把客房当特殊玩乐场所的），缓慢地，他想起昨天晚上发生的事情（失败的水刑，B级片场景，太多的血了，还有可以放进浪漫片的演说），感觉胃里又是一阵翻搅。又花了半个小时，Constatine才成功地起了床，穿上衣服，爬进厨房，看到Lucifer站在厨房里面，正在对着炉子忙活，一脸神清气爽。Constantine看了一眼地上，垃圾不见了，看来有人花了一整晚清理。

 

“我希望你有胃口吃全套英国早餐，”Lucifer雀跃地宣布，对他眨了眨眼，“因为我做了两人份。”

 

“这就是你的不败诀窍吗？”Constantine阴郁地说，爬到吧台前面的椅子上。

 

“差不多吧，还有几个特殊鸡尾酒配方。”

 

一个盘子放到他面前，然后是还在滋滋作响的香肠，一个金黄色的煎蛋，一大勺茄汁豆，旁边是两片烤得酥脆的吐司，盘子边缘装饰着凝结奶油和黄油。然后一幅刀叉，一大壶咖啡，一个咖啡杯在他面前依次列开。Lucifer喜笑颜开地看着Constantine，显然他剃了胡子，而且吃了早饭，又回到了那副欢乐得让人招架不住的状态。

 

Constantine拿过咖啡杯，倒了满满一杯，然后加上大量砂糖。他搅拌了一会儿，深深地喝了一口。

 

“我看你好像是想通了。”他说。

 

“对呀，我还没有输。无论Pierce做什么，我都能比他做得更好！”Lucifer说，信心满满，“别光喝咖啡，试试香肠，我很有自信的。总之，我的档次比他高太多了，不可能输。”

 

Constantine翻了个白眼，拿起叉子。

 

香肠确实不错。

 

“你还欠我个人情。”他说。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.


End file.
